Operation get Onii-chan and Fubuki-kun together
by Inazuma Eleven Forever
Summary: Gouenji is having a hard time confessing his love to a certain boy who lives in Hokkaido. But what happens when the flame strikes own little sister Yuuka decides to 'help' her brother out. Shounen Ai, One-shot and sucky story since it's my first fanfic of an anime.


Summary: Gouenji is having a hard time confessing his love to a certain boy who lives in Hokkaido. But what happens when the flame strikes own little sister Yuuka decides to 'help' her brother out. Yaoi, One-shot and sucky story since it's my first fanfic.

I don't own a thing (no matter how much I wish I did.)

~Gouenji home~

3rd person Pov

'What am I going to do? I've tried confessing 5 times but I can't say those 3 simple words!' Goenji thought while banging his head against his desk hardly might I add.

Suddenly there was a knock against the door.

"Yes?" Gouenji asked the person at door.

Yuuka came in.

"Is everything alright Onii-chan? I heard banging." A concerned Yuuka asked.

"Yes everything is alright Yuuka there is no need for you to be concerned." Gouenji replied back to her.

"Okay if you say so." Yuuka said still not sure but left anyway.

Gouenji sighed.

'Maybe im over thinking, maybe a good night's rest will help' Gouenji thought while turning the lights off and going to bed.

Meanwhile in the room opposite Gouenji room.

Yuuka pulled a medium sized book out of her pillow.

On the book it said ' **Top secret'** it was obviously Gouenji's since it had flames on the bottom and it was also obvious that Yuuka stole it from Gouenji's room.

'Now let's see what Onii-chan has been writing about.' A curious Yuuka thought as she opened the book.

On the first few pages it was that interesting all he was saying is how he blamed himself when Yuuka fell into a coma and how he met Endou and all the adventures he went on with and without Raimon but then Yuuka came across something…..Interesting.

'Dear diary

Today I just met the most CUTEST boy on earth, I mean it he is just so cute, I had a hard time keeping myself composed, I just hope I didn't look like an idiot!

His name is Fubuki Shirou, he lives in Hokkaido, he has light grey hair and tealish grey eyes and also Endou and the others recruited him as my replacement for when I left, his has ice/snow based Hissatsu (Ironic really Fire and ice well they did say opposite attracts. Im getting off topic back to Fubuki) and plus he is really sweet and gentle and that's all I know about him but hopefully I get to know more about him in future.

Well I got to go practice is going start. '

The next entry was a couple weeks afterwards.

'Hey diary long time no see!

A LOT has happened over the past couple of weeks but I rather not get into that.

But one thing I GOT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT FUBUKI! Isn't amazing!

Things I found out about Fubuki:

1) He had a twin brother named Atsuya but unfortunately he died in avalanche along with his parents (It broke my heart when I found out).

3) Atsuya played a forward and Fubuki played as defender in football.

3) Fubuki's brother spirit was living inside of him creating conflict between the two, trying to take control of his body.

4) Fubuki is terrified of Thunderstorms', Avalanches and being alone.

5) His favourite colour is blue. (A/N: IDK!)

6) Fubuki use to strive for perfection (Before I kicked a football at him and let me tell you I feel SO bad for doing that but it had to be done.)

7) He lives by himself.

8) He can sing. (A/N: At this point im running out of ideas)

9) His birthday is February 24th.

10) And he is an animal lover as well.

Well I have to go its very late and everyone is going out tomorrow to spend time with each other before they all go home and that means Fubuki is going back to Hokkaido I am really going to miss him,'

After that there were a few more pages on how Gouenji missed Fubuki so much. The next page she read was dated about a week ago.

'Diary guess what?! FUBUKI IS BACK!

Fubuki came back for the FFI (I really hoped he came back to see me but at least we made a combo Hissatsu together, it made me really happy when we made it.).

And when he left I swore to myself the next time I saw him I would tell him how I really feel about him but every time I tried to tell him I keep saying the wrong things and I have tried 3 times, 3 TIMES! But I am determined to tell him before FFI ends.

That's it for now thanks for 'listening' diary.'

Yuuka looked her clock it showed 23:30.

'Wow its that's time already I better go to sleep I have my work cut out for me tomorrow' Yuuka thought as she went to put the diary in her draws but as she did a photo slipped.

On that photo it showed a boy with light grey hair and teal grey eyes (A/N: That's all im describing of Fubuki I suck at describing.) he was sitting on the grass smiling while the sun shined on him.

'THAT'S FUBUKI! Wow nii-san wasn't lying when he said that Fubuki was cute, nii-san sure knows how to pick them.' Yuuka thought looking at the picture then putting it back from where it came from and putting the book in her draw.

When she finished she turned off the lights and went to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

~The next morning~

The next morning Gouenji was about to leave the house before he was stopped by Yuuka.

"Onii-chan where are you going?" She asked innocently.

"Just to hang out with a friend." He replied with a blush on his face. Yuuka knew he was going to see Fubuki because of the blush on his face that wasn't there before.

'This is my chance to get them together!' Yuuka thought to herself.

"Can I come with you?" Yuuka begged Gouenji and also using the puppy dog eyes.

"OKAY you can come, let me just tell him." Gouenji said while texting Fubuki. "Okay now let's go." He said exiting the house along with Yuuka.

~The park~

When they got there they found the light grey haired boy sitting under a shaded tree.

"Hey Fubuki." Gouenji said to the boy.

"Oh hey Gouenji-kun." Fubuki said looking at the boy smiling, he then turned his gaze onto Yuuka. "Hi there you must be Gouenji's adorable little sister Yuuka that I have been hearing so much about." Yuuka giggled at that.

"Nice to meet you Fubuki-kun." Yuuka said politely and bowed. Fubuki smiled brightly at her.

~Timeskip~

After an hour of playing with Yuuka and talking with Gouenji, Fubuki decided that they should go ice cream; Yuuka was jumping for joy when Fubuki suggested it. When they got to the ice cream van they ordered their ice cream.

Yuuka got strawberry with sprinkles.

Gouenji got mint.

And Fubuki got vanilla.

Yuuka suggested they go to a meadow to eat their ice cream. Fubuki and Gouenji agreed with her.

When they got there Yuuka started playing around but while she was playing around she was also thinking of a way to get the two together and then suddenly an idea came to mind. And while Yuuka was doing that Gouenji and Fubuki sat down and started talking while eating their ice cream.

While they were talking Yuuka 'accidently' pushed against Fubuki making his ice cream fall on his shirt.

"IM SO SORRY FUBUKI-KUN!" Yuuka said while fake crying but they didn't know that.

"It's okay Yuuka it was an accident it's not your fault." Fubuki said while patting her head.

"I will go get some napkins." Yuuka said and ran off before Fubuki could protest.

"Im sorry about Yuuka." Gouenji said helping Fubuki clean himself up.

"No it's alright it was an accident." Fubuki replied to Gouenji.

And then they slowly looked into each other's eyes before slowly leaning forward closing their eyes before pressing their lips together. The kiss was sweet and gentle. The kiss only lasted for only about a minute, when they parted their lips they slowly opened their eyes. When they fully opened their eyes they heard a squeal when they turned their heads they saw Yuuka with the biggest grin they had have ever seen.

"YES MY PLAN WORKED!" Yuuka yelled.

"What plan?" They said in unison.

"The plan to get you both together." She replied smiling widely.

"Why would want to get use together?" Gouenji asked her.

"Because in your diary it said you had a crush on Fubuki and I decided to help you." Yuuka said still smiling.

"YUUKA!" Gouenji shouted angrily.

"Am I in trouble?" Yuuka asked in a innocent voice.

"Yes you are but first…..Fubuki Shirou will you be my boyfriend." Gouenji asked nervously.

"Gouenji Shuuya yes I will be your boyfriend." Fubuki said smiling very wide.

Gouenji then hugged him tightly and kissed him again.

"I love you Shirou." Gouenji said to Fubuki.

"And I love you too Shuuya." Fubuki said to Gouenji and they pulled into another kiss while Yuuka was there watching them and aweing them.

The End.

Sorry for any mistakes I made and please comment what you think of it.

Inazuma Eleven Forever out.


End file.
